bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About Unicorns
"The Truth About Unicorns" is the fifth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on February 7, 2014. The episode was written by John Romano and directed by Babak Najafi. Plot On a drive back to Banshee with Carrie, Lucas gives thought to moving on. Meanwhile, Agent Racine bitterly reminisces about how the case against Rabbit was botched years before. Synopsis Carrie is released from prison and Lucas is the only one who comes to pick her up. On their drive back to Banshee, they pick up a tail. They stop in at an idyllic small town fair and spend a quiet afternoon together eating ice cream and casing a local jewelry shop, experiencing a small slice of the life they could have shared together. Lucas makes the tail, but when he approaches the car, the driver turns out to be a suburban woman with groceries. They continue on their way and Lucas suggests taking a detour. He brings Carrie to a house on the side of a dirt road. It's the house that he bought for them 15 years ago, when they ran away. That night, Lucas admits that it's time for him to move on. In the morning, Lucas hears something in the woods behind the house. He sneaks up behind the visitor. It turns out to be Agent Racine, spying on their house. He comes inside, telling them that he's been using them as bait for Rabbit. Racine explains that, as a young agent, he got Rabbit's case, but took him down too early, causing him to get off scot-free and killing a confidential informant's family. Since then, he's taken it on himself to personally kill Rabbit. Racine argues that they should all be working together. He also drops a bomb - he knows the sheriff isn't the real Lucas Hood. Just as Lucas is ready to cooperate with Racine, the latter is sniped in the head. Under a barrage of gunfire, Lucas and Carrie manage to sneak outside and take cover in the tall grass outside the house. Lucas creates a distraction as Carrie takes out the masked assailant. They discover she's the suburban woman from the fair, and one of Rabbit's assailants. Turning around, they see their dream house engulfed in flames. Back in Banshee, Carrie and Lucas realize that Rabbit isn't going to stop coming after them until they're both dead...unless they kill him first. At Sugar's bar, him and Lucas have a conversation about their nature, and how it stops them from being able to settle down and break free of their 'cells'. "Fuck that", Lucas says. Carrie puts a pink unicorn that she bought at the town fair in Deva's bed. In the post-credits scene, we see Lucas training his fighting skills. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter (credit only) *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell (credit only) *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus (credit only) *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners (credit only) *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (credit only) *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman (credit only) *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow (credit only) * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Zeljko Ivanek'' as FBI agent Jim Racine *''Lyne Renee'' as Young Housewife Co-starring *''Frank Aard'' as a Model Seller *''Vivian Fleming-Alvarez'' as a Mercer Prison Guard *''Amanda Powll'' as Mom *''Cole Ashton Becker'' as Big Brother *''Lindsay Reese Hall'' as Little Sister Cast Notes Notes References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes